An Adventure of Stars and Crafts
by RainbowPika
Summary: A young, unknowingly psionic girl, put into a raging, war between the Terran, Protoss, and Zerg. IN HEART OF THE SWARM. Rated T for battle.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Whoops, I'm doing it gain. Making a sequel to a story that ain't finished. Sigh… This story is about Elenast, a character from If this is Reality, Reality is weird. Amelia is NOT in it. I plan on maybe making a Maple story one at some point. Maybe.**

**Elenast: IMMA DO DIS DISCLAIMER! RainbowPika doesn't own anything. Not really.**

It was a cool, crisp evening of October, one of those days that feel like a leftover. Elenast was walking home, when she noticed Wanda tripping a first grader. "Gimme your lunch money!" Wanda yelled.

"It's the end of the day Wanda. Why in the WORLD would he have lunch money?"

As Wanda punched her in the face, Elenast comforted herself with the fact that her parents had promised to buy her Heart of the Swarm, Starcraft 2, and the fact that the kid scrambled away yelling, "Thank you!"

"Loser." Wanda said the word like it was the worst title anyone could have. Elenast could think of more. But instead she shoved Wanda over…

…with the power of an ant.

As Wanda stormed off,(laughing) Elenast kept walking, noticing odd things. Was that houses door always a textured brown? Did I just see claws on that tree? Finally, she abruptly turned around after getting that awkward, you're being followed sense.

And, as she turned around, she screamed.

A scream that made puppies cry, and bunnies sob.

Why did she scream, you ask?

Well, it was because she saw a zergling.

A brown monstrosity.

And then, Elenast thought, finishing the fact that she thought she was talking to an audience in her head, she ran. For her life. Remembering how fast zerglings were, and given the fact that she was not the most in shape person, she flung herself behind a tree. "Gracefully."

Seeing the zergling creep around, Elenast noticed it was smaller than it was supposed to be. It was… the size of a large cat, and it was supposed to be a large dog. Safety tips ran through her head. Stop drop and roll? Not fitting. Duck and cover? Nope. Run for your life? The zergling would catch up. Slowly back up? Check.

She began to slowly back up, but for every step she took back, the zergling stepped 2 forward. Then the zergling started to run around like an idiot. Actually, more like a maniac. Given her personality, she jumped on its back. And it continued running, but this time in a straight line. Suddenly, it ran into a tree, Elenast fell over, and was promptly knocked out.

**Elenast: What did you think? *rubbing head***

**Me: Aye, what did you?**

**Kerrigan: …**

**Me: Don't be bitter…**

**Elenast: OMG! *Hugs Zergling***

**Me: *Hugs drone* WE LOVE YOU DRONE!**

**Kerrigan: HELP ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: To give people a reason to review, whats your favorite starcraft race? Zerg, ****Protoss****, or Terran. Personally im a Protoss. Also thank you to izwan for his/her review! :D!**

**ANYWAYS! LETTUCE CONTINUE!**

Elenast woke up and immediately yelled, "EWWWW! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS CRAP?!" She was sitting on a zerg leviathan, and it was sticky. And gross. And sticky. Not to mention, slimy. Then, getting up, she jumped back in surprise. And screamed. Seeing a pattern?

The zergling was hiding… sort of, but as it heard her scream it jumped forward, causing Elenast to hug it, to which the zerg had a perfectly legit, "what the heck?" expression on its face.

"Hmm… You need a name. And it needs to be awesome." Elenast thought. Hmm…. "How about… Ziggy! Ziggy the zergling! It's perfect!"

The zergling sat, puzzled. Then it licked the floor, causing Elenast to almost throw up.

Okay… What now? Elenast wondered. Well. Now I will.. Figure out where I am! "Okay Ziggy! Where am I?" She demanded.

Ziggy led her through a corridor, than another, than another, than another, to the main room of the leviathan. Elenast stood there, and wondered, Oh my potato! Is that.. It couldn't be.. Kerrigan?!

Kerrigan sensed another psionic mind in the room. **(Authors note: Am I spelling that right? Psionic?) **She turned around and glared. "Who are you, and how did you get on my leviathan?" Her voice was calm, cold, and frosty.

"Um… Zergling taxi?" Elenast replied nervously.

Kerrigan almost facepalmed. "Please explain."

"Well.." Elenast started. "I was walking home, and then BOOM! Out of nowhere, Ziggy appears! And then I run but Ziggy is like FWOOOSH! And I'm like OH NO WHAT DO I DO! And then I jump on Ziggy! And she runs into a tree! And then I get knocked out. End of story!" She finished.

"Ok, 3 things. Number 1. How was 'Ziggy' on earth? Number 2. Zerg don't have genders. Number 3. That explains nothing. And why did you name a zergling?!"

"It was an impulse. Hey, its cold. What planet are we on?"

"Kaldir."

"Kaldir reminds me of… Ice cream."

"…Why?"

"No clue."

"No, I meant why and how did such a moron end up with psionic abilities."

"That's insulting. And what are you talking about? I ain't psionic!"

**And that felt like a good place to stop. Also, Elenast?**

**Elenast: Yea?**

**Me: AINT ISNT PROPER GRAMMER *gives loooooooooooooong lecture***

**Elenast: OK OK ByE PEEPS**


End file.
